


Las perlas de Agra

by EmJa_BL



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Captain John Watson, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Family, Gay Sex, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse, Sex, Sherlock's Violin, Top Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJa_BL/pseuds/EmJa_BL
Summary: Segunda parte de Los ópalos de Baker StreetDe vuelta en Baker Street Sherlock, Holmes y John Watson se enfrentan a la difícil tarea de recomponer su vida. Ahora todo es distinto, ahora no están solos. ¿Un nuevo caso les ayudará recordar lo que fueron o los lazos se han perdido para siempre?-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Esta historia es omegaverse y está basada en el libro de sir Arthur Conan Doyle "El signo de los cuatro" y es la continuación de una historia anterior: "Los ópalos de Baker Street".





	1. Un nuevo caso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Soy Delian otra vez. Esta es la segunda parte de Los ópalos de Baker Street. Si acabas de leer este capítulo y no has entendido nada es normal, te recomiendo que leas primero la otra historia. 
> 
> La maravillosa portada está hecha por mi mejor amiga y lectora beta Aralaid, a la que le dedico también.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

\- ¿Oyes eso? - dijo John después de un intenso silencio en el que Sherlock le había estado clavando la mirada, expectante. Holmes frunció el ceño, la rodilla que tenía en el suelo le estaba comenzando a molestar y se le estaba durmiendo la pierna.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tendría que oír? - respondió con otra pregunta, molesto. En el salón estaban ellos solos y llegaban vagamente los sonidos amortiguados de la calle: un carruaje pasando, un murmullo vago de gente, nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Ella está llorando. Voy a ver si la señora Hudson necesita mi ayuda.

Watson se levantó de su sillón como si de repente le quemase, apartando la mirada de Sherlock, que seguía arrodillado y con la caja que contenía el anillo entre sus largas y delicadas manos.

\- Si nuestra hija está llorando ahora es que se ha quedado irremediablemente afónica, porque yo no oigo nada. - protestó, viendo cómo era completamente ignorado por Watson quien ya estaba saliendo corriendo de la habitación. - ¿John?, ¡John!

Sherlock tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras se levantaba pesadamente del suelo y guardaba la cajita de nuevo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Había seguido el procedimiento tal como tenía entendido que se debía hacer. Se había arrodillado y le había ofrecido el anillo mientras se lo pedía. Y John, para su inmensa sorpresa, había salido huyendo.

No le cabía en la cabeza. ¿No le había gustado el anillo, sentía vergüenza? Sherlock sí que quería morir de vergüenza y estaba absolutamente indignado.

Se quitó el abrigo con rapidez y lo arrojó sin ningún cuidado encima del sofá para después ir escaleras abajo hasta el piso de la señora Hudson, donde tal como esperaba, encontró a John con ella y su propia hija.

\- Los tenía guardados. Algunos se han quedado pequeños pero en cuanto supe que ibas a volver hice más trajes para Ella. ¿No te parece que está absolutamente adorable? - expresó desbordante de alegría la señora Hudson mientras alzaba a la niña a la que había vestido con una camisola de punto azul celeste que hacía juego con un gorrito hecho del mismo modo y un cubrepañales en blanco.

John se echó a reír al ver la cara de disgusto que ponía la niña y cómo luchaba por quitarse el sombrero.

\- Desde luego que sí. Démela un momento, creo que debería darle una toma antes de la siesta.

La mujer se la pasó encantada sin quitarle los ojos de encima y sonriendo como una boba viendo como el bebé se aferraba a su madre y lo abrazaba, no sin antes conseguir quitarse el gorro y arrojarlo al suelo.

Lejos de molestarse, la señora Hudson se agachó a recogerlo riéndose mientras Watson tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del salón con la niña aún encima y Sherlock sintió la sangre hervir al ver que estaba siendo totalmente ignorado.

\- ¡Señora Hudson! ¿Verdad que Ella no estaba llorando? - se dirigió a ella con el tono de un niño exigente y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Llorando? No, claro que no, pero desde luego que tiene un carácter fuerte. Me ha costado mucho vestirla.

Sherlock asintió satisfecho ante la confirmación de lo que él había dado por sentado y después se giró para encarar el sillón donde estaba su pareja y su hija.

\- ¡John, exijo una explicación!

Nunca, en todos los años que se conocían, Holmes había conseguido nada de John exigiéndoselo. Podía haberlo manipulado o usado, pero por supuesto que nunca había podido ordenarle nada directamente.

\- ¡Dios mío, eres insufrible, Sherlock! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado ahora? - se quejó mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el chaleco.

\- ¿Que yo soy insufrible? ¡Te acabo de pedir matrimonio! ¿No te parece una falta de cortesía dejarme sin una respuesta?

John suspiró con pesadez. Ya se había desabotonado el chaleco y estaba haciendo lo propio con la camisa mientras Ella tiraba de ella hacia abajo para intentar descubrir uno de sus pezones. La señora Hudson le acercó la manta de la niña para que se tapase púdicamente el pecho y John le dio las gracias, colocando con gran maestría a su bebé en la posición correcta y tapándole la cabeza con la manta para que no se viese como mamaba.

\- ¿Me dejas al menos un día para pensarlo? - dijo finalmente Watson.

\- ¡Por dios, no! ¿Qué diablos hay que pensar? ¿Sí o no, John? Es muy sencillo.

\- Entonces no. ¡Y ahora déjame en paz! - respondió molesto y después posó su mirada en los rizos de su hija, acariciándole la cabeza.

Tremendamente sorprendido y a penas pudiendo contener el enfado bajo un fuerte ceño fruncido, Sherlock le clavó la mirada a John mientras decía:

\- Señora Hudson, váyase un segundo de aquí.

\- ¡Pero esta es mi casa! - protestó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño a su vez.

\- ¡Solo váyase y llévese a Ella! - gritó Sherlock.

\- ¡De eso nada! ¡Señora Hudson, quédese donde está! - contestó Watson, alzando por fin la mirada para enfrentar la de Holmes y él también se veía terriblemente enfado.

\- ¡No le des órdenes a la señora Hudson!

\- ¡No se las des tú!

Ambos hombres se gruñían como fieras rabiosas y Ella se movió nerviosa y se separó del pecho de John levantando la cabeza y mirando primero a su padre y después a su madre mientras un puchero se formaba en sus labios.

\- ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Querías hacer el favor de parar, caballeros? Vais a asustar a la niña.

Sherlock miró a su hija y se sonrojó al ver el pecho descubierto de John, ya que la manta se había caído al suelo al moverse el bebé. John siguió su mirada y se sonrojó también al ver que miraba su pezón y carraspeando se levantó la camisa para cubrirlo, pero Ella se giró para volver a mamar y al ver que lo había tapado soltó un sollozo, preparándose para llorar.

Watson miró apesadumbrado a la pequeña. No soportaba cuando ponía aquella cara de pena, le removía el corazón. Agarrándola con más fuerza para asegurarse de que no cayese, se echó hacia delante con la intención de coger la manta pero Sherlock se adelantó y la alzó frente a él para que no tuviera que agacharse.

\- Esta vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, debo admitir que la señora Hudson tiene razón. - dijo Holmes.

John alzó su mirada oscura incrédulo que se topó con la clara de Sherlock. En su expresión quedaba reflejado que no estaba nada conforme con la inesperada respuesta que había recibido de Watson ante su seria propuesta, pero también dejaba entrever que no pensaba retomar esa conversación, al menos por el momento.

Un nuevo caso, pensó John, era lo que necesitaban ahora mismo ambos para calmar las cosas y olvidar el asunto y como si Dios hubiese escuchado sus plegarias alguien llamó al timbre.

Sherlock saltó con la emoción que le proporcionaba siempre la expectativa de un nuevo caso, si acaso eclipsada ante la perspectiva de que resultase tan solo un burdo misterio que no precisaba de ningún tipo de esfuerzo intelectual.

\- Señora Hudson, espere un minuto y abra entonces la puerta. - dijo mientras salía corriendo escaleras arriba.

Martha suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba con reproche a Watson, a quien también se le había iluminado los ojos ante la perspectiva de volver a las andadas.

\- De acuerdo, abriré ahora, pero ya que me dais tantas ordenes te exijo, John, que termines de amamantar a esa adorable criatura antes de subir.

\- ¡Iba a hacerlo, señora Hudson! - se quejó molesto, pero la mujer decidió ignorarlo y cerró la puerta para darle privacidad, algo que sin embargo no le gustó nada a John, que quería asomarse para ver quién aparecía.

Con gran amabilidad, la señora Hudson abrió la puerta principal y saludó a una mujer de mediana estatura, joven, de piel fina y notable circunferencia, que iba acompañado de lo que parecía ser su guardaespaldas, una persona de aspecto sospechoso, bien vestido y con un ojo de cristal.

Los acompañó hasta el piso de arriba donde Sherlock Holmes ya los esperaba con una expresión serena que no reflejaba la expectación que por dentro sentía.

Holmes se dio cuenta en tan solo un vistazo que el hombre no era en absoluto interesante a pesar de su amenazante apariencia. En realidad su aspecto era transparente con respecto a su personalidad y ocupación, incluso a su pasado. Un traje caro no podía ocultar el clásico perfil de guardaespaldas venido de los barrios bajos, con gran fuerza pero seguramente poca técnica para la pelea, como bien dejaba entrever el ojo que le faltaba. La mujer, en cambio, sí que parecía ser una persona interesante.

Tenía las facciones bonachonas de un cerdito, parecido que se acentuaba al estar enfundada en un traje rosa muy escotado. Puede que pareciera un animalito, pero no tenía desde luego expresión de muchacha inocente. No, tenía los ojos resueltos de una manipuladora que se hacía la mosquita muerta.

\- La señora Charlotte Ehle y su sirviente. - anunció la señora Hudson antes de retirarse.

Entonces Sherlock sonrió muy levemente e invitó a la clienta a sentarse en la silla reservada para aquellos que venían a exponer su caso y el hombre permaneció de pie a su espalda, con las manos a los costados, alerta, con los músculos tensos.

\- Bienvenida, señora Ehle. Mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de su marido, aunque he llegado bastante tarde, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Cuatro años, cinco, tal vez?

\- Cinco, de hecho. - respondió sin esconder su asombro mientras se sentaba. - ¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo ha sabido?

\- Lleva puesta la joya que le ha regalado uno de sus amantes. No creo que se atreviese a hacerlo estando su marido con vida. Su marido era un hombre de gustos austeros, por lo que refleja su anillo de casada, no le hubiese regalado nunca una joya tan ostentosa como esa. Conclusión: el señor Ehle está muerto, algo poco sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre de avanzada edad. Usted ya no lleva luto, lo que quiere decir que como mínimo han pasado tres años desde su muerte.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que esta pulsera no me la regaló mi marido? Podía habérmelo comprado yo por capricho - mostró su muñeca interesada, en la que reposaba una gran pulsera de oro de filigranas con amatistas incrustadas.

\- No me refería a la pulsera, sino a su collar. - dijo mientras su mirada volvía a bajar al cuello de la mujer. Ella miró su propia joya hecha con dientes de ciervo más sorprendida si cabía. Había pensado que Holmes le miraba el escote por el simple hecho de ver su exuberante pecho, pero de pronto se hizo claro que no era eso lo que estaba mirando. - Creo sin duda que fue mala idea por su parte intentar imitar el que el rey regaló a la reina. La fecha marcada en los dientes es tan solo de hace dos años. Tengo buena vista.

\- ¡Oh, dios! ¡Tiene usted razón, qué descuido por mi parte! Pero hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta aun estando visible.

\- Con la poca frecuencia con la que se lo pone no es de extrañar. - antes de que Charlotte preguntase, se apresuró a aclarar - El collar está como nuevo, tal vez lo sea, pero lo más seguro es que usted no lo use con frecuencia, solo para prevenir. Ha decidido ponérselo deliberadamente para ponerme a prueba. Además, teniendo tantos amantes no puede permitirse llevar las joyas que le regalan unos en presencia de otros.

\- ¿Siempre es tan desvergonzado como para acusar a alguien de tener varios amantes?

\- Cuando tengo razón desde luego que sí. Al principio solo era una suposición, pero al no obtener queja por ello la primera vez que le he hablado de "amantes" ha quedado confirmada.

\- ¿Le molesta?

\- En absoluto. No podría importarme menos. Lo que me importa ahora es saber para qué me necesita, señora.

Charlotte sonrió de manera encantadora y no se hizo de rogar.

\- Anoche hubo un robo en mi casa. Mi situación, como usted bien ha apuntado es "delicada", por así decirlo. No puedo recurrir a la policía sin revelar que tres de mis amantes visitaron esa misma noche mi hogar.

\- Pero hay algo más. Aunque pudiera recurrir a la policía sin miedo a manchar su reputación no lo haría porque dispone de medios mucho más efectivos que las ineficaces fuerzas de la justicia de Londres. Si ha decidido acudir a mi es porque algo extraño envuelve dicho robo.

\- Así es. La diadema de perlas que guardaba en mi propia alcoba desapareció. Ni ventanas rotas ni puertas forzadas. Ninguno de mis sirvientes oyó nada y tampoco había símbolos de violencia en la caja donde lo guardaba. Quien lo sacara cerró después la caja de tal modo que pareciera que nunca se había abierto.

\- Y está usted segura de que fue abierta. - dijo Sherlock con cierto burlón mientras sus ojos centelleaban.

\- ¡Desde luego que sí! ¿Si no cómo hubiera sacado la diadema?

\- Tal vez pueda responder a eso, pero no nos precipitemos. - dijo mientras se levantaba, recolocándose la chaqueta con aire digno sin dejar de mirarla y añadió. - Si me da cinco minutos tan solo para ver la escena del delito tal vez entonces considere comunicarle mis impresiones.

Así el señor Holmes aceptó el caso. Aunque a priori le parecía aburrido y predecible, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. No era la primera vez que un caso le sorprendía tornando su aparente sencillez en un intrincado acertijo. Naturalmente que buscar un objeto robado no era tan divertido como cuando había vidas humanas en juego, pero era mejor que estar parado esperando y dándole vueltas al rechazo que había recibido de John.

Watson mientras tanto alimentó a su hija hasta que esta se quedó dormida aun con el pezón en su boca. Él la separó con cuidado para volver a abrocharse la camisa y el chaleco. Desde que daba de mamar a su bebé ya no acostumbraba a llevar corbatas.

Después envolvió a Ella en la manta y se quedó embelesado durante unos instantes mirándola. Su piel era tan blanca y suave, y su pelo rizado le volvía loco. Le encantaba meter los dedos entre sus bucles dorados y acariciarlos con suavidad para que estos no se deshiciesen.

La señora Hudson lo observaba y un leve sollozo escapó de sus labios, sorprendiendo a Watson, que la miró consternado.

\- No te asustes, querido. No me pasa nada. Es solo que estoy tan contenta de que estéis los dos aquí. Bienvenido a casa.

\- Gracias, señora Hudson. - respondió con una sincera sonrisa mientras se levantaba con su hija en brazos.

\- La cuna sigue montada en la habitación de Ella. - le indicó la señora Hudson.

\- Pero no puedo subir ahora, Sherlock está recibiendo a un cliente.

-Oh, pero si ya se ha ido y Sherlock con él.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero por suerte Ella no se despertó, solo se revolvió molesta y cambió de postura. - ¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Hacia dónde se ha ido?

\- Creo que tomó un carruaje hacia Oxford Street.

\- Toma, quédese con Ella. - dijo casi con desesperación mientras se la entregaba y echó a correr.

La señora Hudson suspiró. Ninguno de los que habitaban en el 221B de Baker Street había olvidado la angustia y el dolor que experimentaron durante la desaparición de Ella y sabía que era un símbolo de extrema confianza por parte de John haberle dejado de ese modo tan precipitado con su preciosa hija. Sin embargo, la señora Hudson no podía evitar mirar la puerta con desaprobación antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

\- Tienes a un par de idiotas por padres, Ella. No sé si compadecerte o felicitarte. - le susurró confidente al bebé y después sonrió.


	2. La institutriz

La casa de la señora Ehle, de hecho, no estaba muy lejos de Baker Street, podían haber llegado perfectamente sin carruaje pero no parecía que Charlotte tuviese gran gusto por caminar por la calle y mucho menos acompañada del famoso detective. Eso sin duda hubiese llamado mucho más la atención.

Al llegar, un sirviente les abrió la puerta, haciendo una reverencia e invitándoles a pasar. Sherlock fue el último en entrar y cuando lo hizo, dijo sin girarse:

\- Deje la puerta abierta, por favor.

El sirviente pareció dubitativo y miró a la señora de la casa esperando una confirmación de la orden. Ella estaba sorprendida y miró a Holmes confusa.

\- No se preocupe, no será mucho tiempo. - y Sherlock se quedó parado, esperando hasta que oyó unos jadeos detrás de él y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción mientras se giraba, resuelto. - Señora Ehle, le presento al doctor Watson. Ya puede cerrar la puerta si gusta.

\- ¡El doctor Watson! ¡Dios mio, me encanta "El signo de los cuatro"! ¿Pero usted no se había marchado de Londres?

\- Señora Ehle, si fuera tan amable de indicarnos dónde sucedió el robo. - se apresuró a cortarla Holmes.

Ella los condujo hasta su propia habitación, donde había tenido lugar el suceso. Sherlock sacó su lupa y comenzó con la observación minuciosa. John se arrodilló a su lado y se rascó la nariz molestó, antes de empezar a hablarle en susurros.

\- Eres un capullo, Sherlock. ¿Por qué no me has esperado?

\- Sabía que me seguirías y esperarte habría generado una serie de preguntas incómodas. Parece que no eres consciente del revuelo que se va a generar cuando los periodistas se enteren de que has vuelto.

\- Tampoco será para tanto.

\- Seguiremos con esta conversación mañana y veremos entonces quién tiene razón. - respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se veía tan contento que resultaba molesto.

Primero observó el suelo de madera, en busca de algún indicio. Había huellas pero por la forma y el tamaño parecían ser de la propia señora Ehle y de sus sirvientes, nada especialmente reseñable. Se dirigió hasta el tocador y vio que todo estaba exquisitamente ordenado, incluido el bonito joyero que descansaba sobre él. Quien quiera que fuera el ladrón sabía bien dónde buscar la joya o al menos que esta no podía estar guardada con las demás.

La caja que había contenido la diadema robada estaba sobre una mesita auxiliar, abierta, mostrando que se encontraba vacía. Sherlock acercó la lupa a su interior y luego la dejó en el suelo y cogió la caja, cerrándola, y la alzó para mirarla desde distintos ángulos. Era sencilla, de fuerte madera, pequeña y rectangular con un mecanismo de llave que la cerraba.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, levantó el colchón para descubrir bajo él el compartimento secreto donde solía estar guardada la caja. Era muy estrecho, tanto que parecía difícil que entrase y saliese con comodidad. Sherlock frunció el ceño y después bajo el colchón.

\- ¿Dónde soléis guardar la llave que abre la caja?

\- Pues la suelo llevar siempre encima.

\- ¿Sería tan amable de mostrármela, por favor? - pidió Holmes extendiendo la mano. La mujer asintió y se quitó la larga cadena que escondía su llave debajo de su escote. - Ahora coja la caja y dígame si nota algo extraño en ella.

La señora Ehle, muy sorprendida, miró a su guardaespalda y a su sirviente y después al doctor Watson, que se había cruzado de brazos para asistir al espectáculo que a Sherlock siempre le gustaba dar antes de soltar una de sus magníficas deducciones.

\- Pues... no entiendo a dónde quiere ir a parar. No parece que hayan forzado la caja. Está como nueva.

\- Es que de hecho es nueva, señorita Ehle. Lo que sostiene usted en sus manos es una réplica de la caja que contenía la diadema, muy bien hecha, a juzgar por su reacción. El ladrón no abrió la caja, se llevó la original y la sustituyó por esta. Eso le ahorraría tiempo, dado que ya perdería bastante con el simple hecho de sacarla con sumo cuidado del sitio en el que se guardaba. Esto nos indica que el ladrón conocía su apariencia, si no no habría podido hacer una copia de la misma y es posible que el robo ni siquiera se produjera anoche, cuando notó la ausencia de la joya al abrirla para hacer la comprobación que suele realizar, ¿cuantas veces? ¿Una vez por semana?

\- ¿Pero cómo es que pude abrir esta caja con la llave si no es la mía? - preguntó la señorita Ehle y Sherlock alzó la llave ante sus ojos para que la viera.

\- Esta llave está hecha de hierro. Usted dice que la lleva todo el tiempo consigo y no dudo de su palabra, pero no creo que se la deje puesta cuando va a darse un baño, ya que el agua la estropearía. Alguien la cogió entonces e hizo un molde de ella para que la caja de fabricase pudiese ser abierta con la misma llave. Un trabajo minucioso, no cabe duda.

John no pudo evitar sonreír y casi se le escapó una exclamación que admiración que supo contener. La experiencia le estaba enseñando a controlar su euforia cada vez que Sherlock lo sorprendía con una deducción.

Dejando a la señora Ehle con la boca abierta, Holmes se marchó a interrogar a los sirvientes. Para ser una casa tan grande y rica no había demasiados. Una cocinera, el mayordomo, una criada y el guardaespaldas.

Necesitaba saber qué había sucedido en la casa en ese plazo de una semana en el que podía haber acontecido el robo antes de que se percatasen del mismo.

Todos confirmaron que la señora Ehle tenía un total de cinco amantes, la mayoría de gran fortuna, a excepción de uno, y todos habían estado en la casa en al menos una ocasión en esa semana, pero la señora Ehle había permanecido con ellos en todo momento. Sherlock intentó evitar que dirigiesen la conversación a los que ellos consideraban los culpables más obvios y que simplemente relatasen todos los acontecimientos, por estúpidos que pareciese, que habían sucedido.

John apuntó en su libreta de cuero todo lo que le parecía relevante mientras Holmes escuchaba, dando vueltas de un lado a otro con las manos juntas a la altura de sus labios, como en posición de rezar.

Finalmente anocheció y decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

Como John ansiaba volver a sentir el ambiente londinense después de tanto tiempo y hacía una encantadora noche de finales de verano, decidieron volver caminando a casa.

Había mucho de qué hablar y aun cuando habían realizado todo el camino de Irlanda a Inglaterra juntos John no se había atrevido a hacer las preguntas que le atormentaban. Un año era bastante tiempo, si lo comparaba con el que habían pasado juntos. ¿Qué había sido de Sherlock durante ese periodo? ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Había pensado en Ella, se había preguntado cómo sería o siquiera se habría preocupado porque creciera sin conocerlo?

No había nada que John desease más en el mundo que poder tener una conversación con Sherlock como las que solían mantener cuando se acaban de conocer. Discutir burlándose el uno del otro, olvidarse de comer y tener que ir a un lugar de mala muerte para poder llevarse un bocado a los labios, y fumar juntos, compartiendo el tabaco hasta dejar todo el piso lleno de humo.

Watson estaba confundido. Ya no eran solo dos, aunque caminasen por la calle fingiendo ser los mismos compañeros de antes, ahora estaba su hija y Sherlock apenas hacía una semana que la conocía por primera vez y hacía tan solo un día que la niña había consentido por fin que su padre la cogiese en brazos sin entrar en pánico.

\- ¿Te he hablado del caso del guardia invisible?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido John, saliendo de su estupefacción y Sherlock sonrió levemente al ver que por fin lo miraba de nuevo.

\- Lo resolví hace un mes. Ocurrió en esta misma calle. En esa casa de allí. - señaló un edificio que tenían al lado y comenzó a relatar el caso con gran elocuencia, como siempre hacía.

\- ¡Estás mintiendo, si hubieses tenido un caso así habría salido en los periódicos! - exclamó cuando finalizó Watson, sorprendido por lo ingenioso e inverosímil de su historia.

\- Lo importante, querido Watson, es que he conseguido mi propósito. - dijo resuelto y se detuvo en la puerta del 221B para darle tiempo a John para darse cuenta de que había conseguido distraerlo todo el camino hasta llegar a casa, consiguiendo que se olvidase durante unos minutos de sus problemas.

Aquello había sido muy amable, pensó Watson, y se sonrojó al instante. Sherlock no le dio un segundo para reponerse antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al rellano. Olía maravillosamente a estofado y desde el piso de arriba se oía a Ella riéndose a carcajadas.

Holmes se quedó perplejo porque era la primera vez que oía a su hija reír de ese modo. En el escaso tiempo que habían pasado juntos le había parecido un bebé más bien taciturno y sin embargo estaba haciendo aquello.

John sonrió ampliamente y subió las escaleras con rapidez mientras exclamaba alegre.

\- ¡Dios mio, ya ha llegado!

\- ¡¿Que ha llegado quién?! - preguntó terriblemente molesto Sherlock. No soportaba no saber, igual que no soportaba las sorpresas o que algo se escapase de su control.

Siguió a Watson de cerca y cuando llegó al segundo piso vio que la señora Hudson con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios, sentada al lado de otra mujer, que estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Ella, quien estaba radiante como un rayo de sol, feliz.

\- ¿Señorita Morstan? - dijo sorprendido Sherlock y la mujer se giró para mirarle con gesto contento y amable e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza de manera educada.

\- Señor Holmes.

\- ¿Has tenido un buen viaje, Mary? No he tenido tiempo de desalojar mis pertenencias de la habitación de arriba, pero mañana lo dejaré todo despejado para que puedas acomodar tus cosas. - dijo John mientras se acercaba hasta Ella, que se giró para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Mamá!

Watson correspondió al abrazo y cogió a la niña en brazos, besándole las mejillas sonrosadas mientras ella agitaba las piernas alegremente.

Sherlock fulminó con la mirada a John, esperando una explicación de sus labios, aunque claramente había deducido de qué iba todo aquello. John posó sus ojos en él, enfrentándolo, pero después suspiró y aún con la niña en brazos se dirigió a la esquina contraria de la habitación para empezar a hablar con Holmes en susurros.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre contratar a una institutriz sin mi permiso? ¡Es mi casa!

\- También es la mía, Sherlock. Mary me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo en el que tú no estabas. - escupió sin ocultar su rencor. - Además, Ella la adora, ya lo has visto.

\- ¡Protesto, John! No tengo constancia de que la señorita Morstan posea el nivel necesario en materias tan básicas como la química o la música.

\- Nuestra hija tiene menos de dos años, no necesita conocimientos de química, y te aseguro que la señorita Morstan es muy virtuosa con el piano y tiene voz de ángel cuando canta. Y antes de que saques otra excusa estúpida como que su apariencia no es adecuada quiero dejar claro que a mi eso no me importa, del mismo modo que sé que a ti no te importa lo más mínimo. Necesito una persona en la que pueda confiar y de cuya conducta me sienta seguro y Mary es sin duda el modelo de mujer en el que quiero que Ella se fije y una buena amiga.

Holmes se giró para mirar a Mary: llevaba un traje castaño compuesto por falda larga, una chaqueta con las mangas de jamón y un sencillo sombrero de igual color. Hablaba con la señora Hudson animadamente. A simple vista no había nada que objetar. Había conocido a Mary lo suficiente como para saber que era una mujer capaz, algo extraña, sin duda, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso para contratar a Mary. Eso es cosa mía porque he sido yo hasta ahora el único que ha criado a nuestra hija. - la voz de John era áspera y seguía teñida por el reproche, pero todo él se suavizó al ver el rostro dolido de Sherlock. John había cometido el error de pensar que aquello no le importaba ni le afectaba. - Ya no somos solo dos, Sherlock. No puedes pretender que todo siga como antes.

Holmes comprendía la actitud de Watson y no le culpaba por ella, aunque no la aceptase. Sabía que lo único que podía hacer para recuperarle era ganarse de nuevo poco a poco su confianza y eso pasaba por aceptar aquella decisión que había tomado unilateralmente, con el sorprendente apoyo de la señora Hudson, por lo que parecía.

Sherlock se quedó callado y buscó en su mente la primera impresión que tuvo de la señorita Morstan, sin dejar de mirarla: amante de los gatos, políglota, guardiana, miope, institutriz, beta, hija única, romántica, mentirosa, decepcionada, feminista, inteligente.

\- Está bien. - dijo por fin Sherlock.


	3. Dar de qué hablar

El estofado que había preparado la señora Hudson, como era de esperar, estaba delicioso, aunque para Sherlock tuvo un gusto agrio, ya que le obligaron a comerlo presidiendo la mesa como si aquella fuese una casa normal y se tratase de una ceremoniosa cena familiar. A su desgracia se sumaba que la señora Hudson le prohibió hablar de trabajo mientras comían y Sherlock en respuesta golpeaba con la cuchara los trozos de carne mientras murmuraba.

\- ...Aburrido.

Ella parecía imitar a su padre, al que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Se negaba a comer, lanzando la cuchara al suelo, hasta que John no pudo más con los nervios y estalló.

\- ¡Joder! ¡De acuerdo, Sherlock! Dilo, ¿en qué estás pensando? - exclamó mientras sacaba a la niña de la trona y se la ponía en el regazo.

La reacción de Sherlock no se hizo de esperar. Sonrió triunfal y comenzó a comer, solo unas cucharadas antes de hablar, pero fueron suficientes para que su hija lo imitase. John la miró con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que la niña había conectado por fin con su padre, para su desgracia. Watson suspiró finalmente, derrotado, y la ayudó a llevarse las cucharadas a la boca.

\- Me pregunto cómo entró el ladrón en la casa.

\- Así que crees que el ladrón no puede ser uno de los amantes. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No tiene como media docena?

\- No puedo estar seguro con tan poca información, John. Antes de precipitarme me gustaría saber la naturaleza del objeto que han robado.

\- ¿No era una diadema? - exclamó alzando las cejas, mirando a Sherlock como si se le estuviera escapando algo importante, cosa que irritaba a Holmes.

\- ¡Fantástica aportación, John, pero no me refería a eso! - respondió con tono prepotente, haciendo que Watson frunciese el ceño molesto. - Si el ladrón hubiese querido simplemente algo de valor no había ignorado las otras joyas más accesibles. Esta diadema era especial. Si no la señora Ehle no la mantendría alejada de las demás.

\- ¿Algo más a parte de apego sentimental?

\- Desde luego que sí. Si no la señora Ehle hubiese dicho algo con respecto a eso o hubiese parecido triste por su pérdida, no solo preocupada. ¿Tú has notado algo? Exacto, nada. A la señora Ehle solo le preocupa esa joya por lo que implica.

\- ¿Y qué demonios va a implicar una diadema? ¡No es como si fuese la corona de la reina de Inglaterra! - se quejó con un rostro más expresivo del que le hubiera gustado.

\- Sé que esperabas un asesinato o como mínimo un secuestro después de tanto tiempo, John, pero esto es lo que hay. - le respondió resoplando Sherlock.

\- Yo no... - comenzó a decir John, pero pronto se quedó callado y giró su rostro hacia el de la señorita Morstan, que estaba sentada a su lado. - ¿Tanto se me nota?

Mary se mordió el labio y se llevó un trozo de zanahoria a la boca, intentando contener una sonrisa sin mucho éxito mientras asentía.

\- ¡Diablos! Debes de creer que soy un persona horrible. - exclamó preocupado.

\- Te aseguro, John, que la señorita Morstan no piensa eso en absoluto y tampoco le importa que seas un adicto.

\- ¡Yo no soy un adicto! - gritó ofendido mientras se giraba para mirar a Sherlock con el rostro arrugado de furia.

\- Opinión, señorita Morstan. - giró esta vez Sherlock el rostro para mirar a Mary.

\- ¿Por qué le preguntas a ella? - lo señaló John con el tenedor y la señora Hudson le echó una mirada de desaprobación ante aquel gesto de mala educación.

\- Porque eso era lo que ibas a hacer tú a continuación.

\- Creo que que John sea un adicto le da un punto sexy. - soltó sin más Mary y luego se quedó callada al ver cómo le miraba Sherlock, y agachó la cabeza como una niña que acababa de ser regañada. Frunció el ceño y cambio resueltamente de tema - El estofado muy bueno, por cierto, señora Hudson.

La señora Hudson agradeció el cumplido, y viendo que si no detenía aquello pronto los comensales comenzarían a lanzarse la cubertería (suceso que ya había ocurrido varias veces en el tiempo que los conocía), intentó seguir manteniendo una conversación insustancial pero educada con Mary.

Sherlock finalmente comió todo su plato mirando de reojo a John y después a su hija. Tenía las mismas mejillas redondas de su madre y sus grandes y oscuros ojos azules, aunque sus labios eran carnosos como los de su padre y su pelo rizado sin duda también lo había heredado de él. Ver pelear a John con Ella para que comiese era como verle peleándose consigo mismo y Holmes sintió una punzada de ternura, pero supo controlar sus emociones.

Tras la cena, todos los comensales se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dormir. El doctor Watson se entretuvo en cambiarle el pañal y ponerle el camisón a Ella para acostarla. Como solía hacer siempre, le dio el pecho para que se durmiera, sentado en una mecedora que habían colocado en la habitación de Ella.

John tarareaba mientras se balanceaba mientras se oían los débiles sonidos que su hija producía al succionar. Muy pronto esos momentos se acabarían. Ella ya comía sólidos desde hacía bastante tiempo y ya no necesitaba más la leche salvo porque era una costumbre. La idea de que aquello terminase aliviaba un poco a John, ya que los pechos con el tiempo dejaría de dolerle, pero también le causaba desazón. Era lo más parecido que tenía a la conexión que había tenido con ella cuando estaba en su vientre, pero sabía que no podía durar eternamente. ¿Se sentirían todas las madres igual de tristes cuando aquel inevitable momento llegaba?

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los labios de Ella dejar de hacer presión sobre su pezón, se había dormido con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y una gota de leche le resbalaba por su redonda barbilla. John se la limpió con el dedo mientras sonreía y le besó la frente antes de levantarse y dejarla en la cuna, arropándola antes de salir.

Al entrar en el dormitorio que ahora compartiría con Sherlock un intenso rubor le coloreó todo el rostro hasta las orejas y parte del cuello.

John intentaba pensar en cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan avergonzado al desnudarse delante de otro hombre y tras mucho reflexionar tuvo que admitir que aquel momento era el peor.

Sherlock no le quitaba la vista de encima y no era nada disimulado. Parecía querer capturar cada uno de los poros de su piel, analizar cada palpitación de sus venas, cada gota de sudor, y Watson no se atrevía ni siquiera a devolverle la mirada. Sabía que si posaba aunque solo fuese un instante sus ojos en el cuerpo de Holmes caería.

Debía actuar normal. Podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo, o si no sería imposible que durmiesen los dos juntos, al lado de la habitación de su hija. Estaba bien, era común que muchas parejas lograsen convivir sin sexo de por medio, era lo mejor. John no estaba seguro de haber perdonado del todo a Sherlock, ni tampoco de que él lo hubiese perdonado por mentirle.

\- Buenas noches, Sherlock. - se atrevió finalmente a decir John después de quedarse únicamente en camisón y acostarse rápidamente en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas.

Holmes estaba a su lado, leyendo unas cartas que había recibido y vio que Watson le daba la espalda. Estaba incómodo, se notaba, y nervioso, y lo cierto era que Sherlock también estaba nervioso. Era su primera noche oficial como padre y había oído que los bebés solían despertarse con frecuencia. Tenía que estar atento y no defraudar a John.

Volvió a posar la mirada en los papeles y a los cinco segundos empezó a escuchar cómo John comenzaba a roncar con suavidad. Tremendamente sorprendido, dejó la carta sobre la colcha y se asomó para verle el rostro. Había caído redondo sobre la almohada, con la cara aplastada contra ella e incluso babeaba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

\- Eso ha sido rápido. - exclamó sin salir de su estupor. Sin duda tener un hijo había cambiado los ritmos de sueño de John. Antes siempre era Sherlock el que se dormía primero cuando se acostaban juntos.

Con delicadeza, Sherlock posó sus largos dedos sobre el pelo de John y lo acarició con suavidad, sintiendo un hormigueo de emoción en la yema de los dedos. Le habían salido más canas, que se camuflaban entre los mechones dorados. Después, sus dedos bajaron hasta su cuello y deslizó su mano a través de la abertura del camisón hasta su hombro herido.

\- Mmm... - gimió con suavidad John, asustándolo y haciendo que casi se cayera de la cama de la impresión, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que hablaba en sueños. - A-ahí no, más abajo.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban desorbitados y apartó la mano al mismo tiempo que vio como Watson comenzaba a restregarse contra la cama. El olor a melocotón pronto llegó a sus fosas nasales, aún era débil, pero confirmaba que tal vez dentro de unos días comenzaría su periodo de celo. Holmes no daba crédito. Aquello no era normal, él era un omega de muy baja clase, se suponía que no debía sufrir aquellos síntomas y sin embargo ahí estaba, provocándole con esos movimientos de cadera, llevado por el subconsciente.

Se miró su propia erección casi con miedo. No estaba provocada por el celo, solo por el deseo que sentía hacia John. Quería saltarle encima y hacer realidad cualquier fantasía que estuviese teniendo, pero sabía que despertarle supondría seguramente recibir en el mejor de los casos un puñetazo en la nariz, y en el peor un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

El llanto de Ella resonó de repente y John se levantó abriendo los ojos de golpe, golpeando en el proceso a Sherlock en la barbilla, que lanzó un alarido, se echó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo con un fuerte estrépito.

\- ¡Ya voy, preciosa! - gritó John, echando a correr fuera de la habitación.

Sherlock se acarició con una mano el mentón y con otra el trasero, dolorido, y se levantó entre maldiciones. De repente había desaparecido todo el libido y solo podía pensar qué diablos le ocurría a la niña para chillar de ese modo, como si alguien le estuviese dando con un atizador. Nada más lejos de la realidad, claro estaba, como le confirmó John nada más salir de la habitación.

\- Hay que cambiarle el pañal.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Solo eso? ¿No puede esperar a mañana?

\- ¡No, no puede! ¡Se ha cagado, Sherlock! ¡¿Tenías que hacerme decir cosas tan soeces a estas horas de la mañana?! - exclamó John hastiado.

\- ¿Queréis que la cambie yo?

Tanto Sherlock como John dieron un salto y Ella sonrió y se rió suavemente, balbuceando mientras miraba a aquella que acababa de hablar.

\- ¡La hostia, Mary, qué susto! - dijo John con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se giraba para mirarla. Estaba detrás de ellos. - Te agradecería mucho que me echases una mano.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando Sherlock le quitó a la niña de las manos con gesto infantil y estirando la espalda para destacar su altura superior.

\- Esta vez lo voy a hacer yo.

John iba a protestar pero Mary posó la mano en su hombro y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle que estuviese callado y le dejase hacer. Por su cara de diversión esperaba un gran espectáculo de todo aquello, pero Watson solo podía estar preocupado, a pesar de la cara de tranquilidad de Ella.

La señorita Morstan le trajo al instante un paño húmedo y los polvos de talco, junto con un pañal limpio, y Sherlock tumbó a la niña sobre la mesa de la cocina, ignorando las quejas de John, que consideraba el lugar inapropiado y poco higiénico. Para gran sorpresa de Watson, Sherlock logró cambiar a la niña sin mayores contratiempos y sin quejarse más que frunciendo el ceño mirando a Ella.

\- No veo el día en el que te vuelvas una señorita capaz de limpiarte por ti misma. - exclamó finalmente, cogiéndola en brazos y mirando con gesto triunfante a John.

Mary se rió suavemente, viendo como Sherlock se alejaba para sentarse en su sillón con la niña en brazos.

\- Creo que deberías felicitarle. - le susurró Mary a John de forma confidente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

\- Vamos, ha hecho una gran esfuerzo. Míralo. - le apretó Mary de los hombros mientras señalaba con la mirada a Sherlock, que tenía el pelo revuelto dejando escapar sus rizos, idénticos a los de su hija. - ¿Crees que si lo felicito yo también me dejará acariciarle la cabeza? - exclamó divertida.

John se echó a reír y miró a Mary, que le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa para que se aproximase a Sherlock. Watson finalmente suspiró y consintió hacerlo. Algo incómodo, miró a Sherlock y levantó el pulgar con gesto de aprobación solo un instante, para después huir totalmente sonrojado a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Después de haber cambiado a Ella, todos esperaban que todo volviese a la tranquilidad y poder dormir en paz, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ella se despertó otras cuatro veces en la noche. La última vez de todas ellas Sherlock, John y Mary se levantaron asustados por el gran berrido que dio para encontrar después que la niña estaba perfectamente de pie sobre la cuna, con los ojos llorosos y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que nuestra hija es humana? - se quejó Sherlock con los ojos rojos por el sueño y el pelo totalmente desaliñado.

\- ¡Claro que sí, imbécil! ¡Lo que pasa es que se parece a ti! - estalló John con cara de desquiciado. Necesitaba dormir, apenas podía mantener su cuerpo erguido y se tambaleaba, agarrándose a la cuna para no caer.

Mary era la que mejor mantenía la compostura, a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada y de llevar únicamente puesto un camisón y una fina bata. Con gesto cansado, cogió a la niña en brazos y se dirigió al sofá, donde se dejó caer como un fardo pesado.

Los tres intentaron por turnos volver a dormir a Ella. Primero fue Mary, que la acunó acariciándole la cabeza. Luego fue Sherlock, que sacó su nuevo Stradivarius y comenzó a tocarle la melodía que había compuesto para ella y John. Eso consiguió que se relajarse y durmiese media hora, pero al poco despertó y fue el turno de John de darle pecho, y después de tararearle nanas. El resultado fue que a las ocho y media de la mañana Mary, John y Sherlock se habían quedado dormidos en cómicas e incómodas posturas.

Sherlock estaba arrinconado en una esquina del sofá, con la cabeza echada hacia un lado, apoyada en el reposacabezas, y las piernas abiertas, entre las que descansaba la cabeza de Mary, que tenía el resto del cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Para rematar Watson apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Holmes, tumbado en el resto del sofá con las cintas delanteras del camisón desatadas dejando ver uno de sus pezones, con el que jugueteaba Ella, entre balbuceos.

Y así fue como los encontró un cliente, que había subido las escaleras antes de que la señora Hudson pudiera detenerle y se la oía quejarse detrás de él hasta que ella misma vio la escena y se quedó tanto o más sorprendida que el cliente, sonrojándose y interponiéndose para tapar el campo de visión, extendiendo las manos para intentar taparles.

\- ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!

\- ¡Dios santo, no me diga que ese es el señor Holmes! - gritó el cliente horrorizado.

Despertada por el ruido, Mary abrió primero un ojo, soltando un quejido y luego se desperezó, resbalando de la pierna de Sherlock y cayendo su cabeza al suelo, pudiendo ver en el proceso por el bajo del camisón que Holmes no llevaba ropa interior. Después alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en la espalda de la señora Hudson y acto seguido en los ojos del hombre, que estaba mirando disimuladamente debajo de su falda.

\- ¡Oiga, ¿pero qué se ha creído?! - chilló Mary levantándose y echando su falda hacia abajo, despertando a Sherlock en el proceso.

Sherlock tardó unos segundos en ser capaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Miró al cliente con el ceño muy fruncido y luego miró a Ella y ambos se entendieron de algún modo. El bebé se tumbó sobre su madre, que aún roncaba tranquilamente, tapando su pecho, y se quedó muy quieta, concentrada y tensa.

\- Caso aburrido de hombre abandonado por su amante por ser un puritano mojigato al que en el fondo le va el masoquismo. Sí, ella le robó el dinero y le dejó porque está usted gordo y huele mal. ¡Ahora váyase y no me moleste! - dedujo Sherlock al tiempo que se levantaba y lo empujaba fuera del salón, echándole y cerrando la puerta en las narices.

\- Eso no ha sido muy fino. - apuntó divertida Mary.

\- No he dicho nada que no sea cierto. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Me duele la cabeza! - se quejó Sherlock llevándose la mano a la frente con gesto dramático.


End file.
